Molding processes, such as vacuum assisted resin transfer molding processes, may be used to produce a wide variety of composite parts. During these processes, fiber layers in the shape of the composite part being manufactured may be inserted into an opaque vacuum bag, and resin may be infused into the bag to cover the part. Prior to curing the part, the part needs to be completely covered with resin. If the part is not completely covered with resin prior to being cured, a void will be present which will result in a defective part. Many of the prior art systems and methods for curing do not have a way to determine whether the bagged part is completely covered with resin prior to being cured.
A system and/or method is needed for determining when an uncured composite part is substantially covered, and/or completely covered, with resin and ready to be cured.